This invention relates generally to a method for treating wood surfaces with a sprayable coating composition to produce a smooth finish.
Typically, during preparation of a wood surface, such as wood fiberboard, for finishing, the wood grain is raised. The raised grain requires several coating and sanding steps to produce an acceptably smooth surface. First, a filler is applied to the surface, and the surface is sanded. Then, a primer is applied, and the surface is sanded again. Finally, a top coat is applied. This process, with its multiple coating and sanding steps, is time-consuming. In addition, the process still results in a part rejection rate of about 10%.
Thus, the need remains for an improved method for treating wood surfaces.